The present invention relates generally to a new and improved traction control device for use in connection with a vehicle having propelling wheels driven through a differential which prevents relative motion between the propelling wheels and includes means for connecting the propelling wheels directly by means of a rotatable shaft having friction rollers movable into and out of contact with the propelling wheels. More particularly, the present invention relates to the mounting of the rotatable shaft on a resilient flexible support.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,467 relates to a traction device utilizing a shaft for positively connecting propelling wheels by means of intermeshing gearing on the shaft and on the rotating drum fixed to each of the propelling wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,959 shows a vehicle in which supporting wheels are driven by sharp-toothed drive gears mounted on a rotatable shaft which, in turn, is driven by a series of pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,337 discloses a shaft having rollers mounted on each end for engagement with the drive wheels of the vehicle. The shaft is mounted to the vehicle by two sets of linkages, each set having a swingable link and an adjustable link which is manually operated similar to a turnbuckle to bring the rollers into engagement with the wheels.
My prior applications Ser. No. 337,917 filed Mar. 5, 1973, now Pat. No. 3,907,058 and Ser. No. 360,300 filed May 4, 1973, both relate to traction control devices. The former application discloses a device in which the bearing means for the shaft are movably mounted on the vehicle chassis. The latter application relates to a device in which the shaft is mounted for tiltability to accommodate propelling wheels of differing diameters.
It would be desirable to provide a means for mounting a traction control device which is simpler than those devices shown in the prior art, which is capable of mounting on an existing vehicle, and which is easier to operate.